dangermousefandomcom-20200214-history
Burt Badboy
Burt Badboy, formally known as Professor Goodwin, is a rude theme punk squirrel villain out to spread his rude habits through out the world. Once a kind and beloved scientist of the Danger agency, a time traveling accident turned him into the poor mannered fiend he is today. Formally a foe of Colonel K (then going by Danger K) he's now one of Danger Mouses most ill mannered foes. Physical Appearance As Professor Goodwin, he wore jeans, brown shoes, blue shirt, yellow bow tie, spectacles, and a scientist lab coat, his fur was also brown on akin to him being much younger when we see him. As Burt Badboy his attire reflected that of 90's rebellious punk with a purple and green Mohawk, sleeveless leather jacket, sleeves black shirt, gold loop nose ring and ear rings, spiked collar and little spiked collars around his wrists. He presently has grey fur as well but during the 80's his fur was brown as both Goodwin and Burt due to him being younger. Biography Professor Goodman Prior to becoming a punk theme super villain, Burt, then known as Professor Goodwin was a kindhearted, patient, generous, and intelligent head scientist at the Danger Agency. Having worked there for 20 years Goodwin had been working on inventions for the agency and was respect among his fellow hero's and was personal friend with Colonel K (Then Danger K). Working on his ground breaking invention Impoliterenet, which would become legendary in the modern day science world. Initially programming the Impoliterenet to spread kindness, and making it to help others with there manners, he was so interrupted by Danger Mouse and Penfold who had traveled from the past to stop the machines creation (as Burt was using it in the present day). Immediately recognizing Burt, Danger Mouse lashed out and attacked him, unaware that this Burt was kind and essentially harmless. Luckily for Goodwin, Danger K came to his aid and apprehended Danger Mouse and Penfold. After a talk Danger Mouse convinced Danger K, that he is in fact from the future and that Goodwin would betray his trust. Immediately solid Danger K, Penfold, and Danger Mouse set out to stop Goodwin. When confronted Goodwin claimed innocent reminding Danger K he was Danger K.'s friend and loyal scientist for 20 years and honestly has no intention of doing so. Unconvinced Danger K lashed out at Goodwin with his sonic hammers, launching him into the Impoliterenet, causing it to over power and shocking the good doctor and permanently altering his mind. Becoming Burt Badboy After recovering from the shock he insulted Danger K and claimed that the power of rudeness felt great, deciding he would from then on be rude and to cause as much anarchy as possible. Danger K, disgruntled, threw his sonic hammer at Burt, but the squirrel was able to dodge it and escape through the hole the hammer made, leaving the hero's to wallow in the fact that they inadvertently created there own villain due to there own carelessness. His Quest Soon after, Burt set out to make the world as rude as he was. Using his intelligence, he created a rudeness microphone, which would turn nice people rude, essentially recreating his accident onto other people. Danger K, was soon on his tall, as he wouldn't allow Burt to turn everyone rude, as he planned to broadcast his rudeness waves across the world. After a fight Danger K was able to reprehend Burt,though not before accidentally dropping Burt a couple of stories on to a car giving him a pretty bad injury. After confiscating his microphone, he was then sent Arkwright Asylum for the Criminally Challenged and has remained there since. Against Danger Mouse Nearly 30 years later, while in Arkwright, he found a way to keep a tab on the Danger Agency, through Penfold's careless blogging. Hearing that the now Colonel K, didn't think much of him, he soon found himself outraged and broke out of the asylum with a dire thirst for revenge. After breaking into the Agency secret museum to steal his megaphone back along with the invisible jet, he personally swore to Colonel K that revenge will be had. He took the invisible jet and after shaking of Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Colonel K, he started his rude rampage again. Continuing his plan of making everyone rude, he stole the antenna he planned to use originally and brought it to Arkwright. After setting up his rude waves, Danger Mouse and Penfold confronted him, only for him to quickly dismiss them with his rudeness microphone, causing them to bicker and allowing him to proceed with his plan. Colonel K soon arrived on the scene, this time determined to stop Burt. Burt soon tried to make him rude, only to find out his suit is resistant to his rays. While initially shocked, Burt called upon his fellow incarcerated villains to lend him a hand, which they did and managed to over power the Colonel. Though the Colonel was able to save his men from the rudeness rays effect and with there help over powered Burt's minions, leaving him to be dealt with. When the Colonel confronted him, Burt activated his suit, and jumped the Colonel. The two fought vigorously, with Burt using his saws to chop The Colonel's hammer. Having nearly won, Burt prepared to finish the Colonel, but thanks to Danger Mouse quick thinking and the Colonel's tight suit, Burt was struck by a lose button fresh off of the Colonel's suit, sending him into his broadcast tower and was later taken back into custody. Recently... Some time later, he caught wind of his old invention, the Impoliterenet, being used. Upon this he broke out of prison and broke into HQ to use it to spread rudeness across the world again. He soon was interrupted by Danger Mouse, Penfold, Squawkencluck, Colonel K, and Colonel K's past self. Learning of his backstory, Danger Mouse initially tried to talk Burt out of villainy, but seeing as it's been 30 years, he refuses. He then has Danger K use his sonic hammers to re-knock Burt into the Impoliterenet, in hopes of it returning Burt to his former kindness as well as turn of the machine. This proves to be successful as the machine is shut off, and Burt claims that he's rudeness had been blown out of him. He then proceeded to make up with Danger K and the two honestly forgave each other for the past misdeeds. But after everything has settled, Burt decides that he's been rude for too long to part from it's behavior, and claimed it was way more powerful. With that he busted out of HQ and returned to his rude life. Personality As Goodwin, he was a loyal, calm, honest, and kind man who worked towards making the world a nicer place. He was patient and understanding, and wasn't upset when Danger Mouse became hostile, just conscious for his well being, and at that point had even been friends with Colonel K for twenty years. As Burt Badboy, he's a complete opposite being loud, rude, chaotic, and dishonest person. Finding joy in causing mayhem, and takes enough pride in his destructive rampage that he feels immense rage when someone discredits his ruthfulness. He loves to be rude, and will usually act in every ill mannered why possible.Though even as Burt Badboy, he still seems to have some humility to him as he thanked Danger K (when they were enemies) for saving him when in peril, and when he's defeated he usually screams "You haven't heard the last of me" before something worse happens to him, then he'll gracefully admit "Okay, maybe you have", and in "Live and Let Cry" he was willing to hug a upset crying toddler who asked for a hug, and even called the boy cute. He's also seems to be fairly observant, as he was the only character in Sharp as a pin to realize that Pinfold was not in fact Penfold, something Penfold's best friend and world's best secret agent was oblivious to for most of the episode. Abilities * Super Intelligence: He once was the head scientist at the Danger Agency, and has proven he still retains the hyper intelligence Professor Goodwin once possessed. He's intelligence was later proven to be on par with that of Squawkencluck's in "Quantum of Rudeness" where she confirmed that his work and the Impoliterenet was legendary to her only for Burt to barge in and programming said legendary technology. * Climbing: Naturally, being a squirrel he can climb any surface from office buildings to prisons. * High Pain Tolerance: Has been hit by the sonic boom hammers twice, crashed into a giant antenna, and had a plane crash into him, only to later return in full force. * Fitness: It's easy to forgot that Burt is the oldest (mortal) rouge in D.M.'s rouge gallery, as he moves around as if he were a young adult, not someone as old or even older than Colonel K. * Pilot: He had no problem flying Ivana the Invisible's invisible jet plane. Appearances * The Return of Danger K * Danger Fan (Silent Cameo) * Live and Let Cry * Quantum of Rudeness * There's Something About Scarlett * Sharp as a pin Trivia * He's arguably a tragic villain. * He's a Scarlett Johamster fan, who regularly enjoys her films, and once attempted to court her. * While he's considered one of Danger Mouses foe's, he considers Colonel K to be his true arch enemy. * He's the villain from Colonel K prime years with the most appearances. Category:Characters Category:Regular characters Category:Villains Category:Reboot Characters Category:Reboot Series Category:Former Colonel K Foes